Nightmares
by flyersfan3588
Summary: Booth is having trouble sleeping.  Will Bones be able to help?  A little angst, but lots of fluff later.
1. Chapter 1

**Just another one of my already finished fics. It's a little angstier (is that even a word? lol!) than my others, but, as always, lots of fluff at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I regrettably don't own Bones, or Booth. If I owned DB, I'd have him chained up in the closet! lol!**

"I'm dissappointed in you, Agent Booth. You don't recognize me?"

Booth looked down the barrel of the gun, stomach tight, panic threatening to take over. His first instinct was to fight, to overpower the man, but he couldn't. He looked to the corner, to where Parker was curled up in a ball, staring at him. Tears streaked the dirt on his cheeks. The stranger spoke again, in heavily accented english. He couldn't be more than 18, but his eyes looked older. Much older.

"I suppose I'll have to remind you. Remember Kosovo? I'm sure you remember my birthday party. I know I'll never forget it."

Booth felt a chill down his spine. His fear grew. He would never forget it either. The little boy, looking down at his dead father, dead by Booth's hand.

"I see you remember now. I have been waiting many years to repay you. At first I just wanted to kill you, but then I found out you had a son."

"No!" Booth felt the panic threatening to overwhelm him. "Kill me, I deserve it, but let my son go. It was my sin. He's just a little boy."

"Let's see how your son deals with having his father's blood on him, his father dying beside him."

Booth had never felt more helpless. He was not afraid to die, he would gladly give his life for his son, but not this. He couldn't let Parker go through what this boy standing before him went through.  
He had to save him.

"Daddy." Parker's small voice whispered. Booth looked at his son. This could not be it. He had to do something to save him, to save them both. He looked back at the stranger, desperately searching his mind for some way out of this.

"Daddy." Louder this time. "Daddy!"

Booth woke from the dream to the sound of his son's voice, his small form sitting on the bed, shaking his arm. The fear was still with him, and he was sweating and shaking.

"Daddy, you were talking, but you wouldn't wake up."

"It's okay Parker. I'm awake now." He pulled his son close, comforting them both at the same time. He had nightmares before, who wouldn't with what he'd been through, what he'd done. But this one was different. It had seemed so real.

He held Parker even closer, trying to banish the images from his mind. This was the fear he lived with, every day. Parker, being taken, being used for revenge. He loved his son, and would never regret a day spent with him, but he also knew that this made him vulnerable. Any one of the many criminals he had helped put away could try to take revenge by going after those he loved. It was the one drawback of the job he loved.

He looked down at his son, who had fallen asleep in his arms. He laid him down on the bed, and covered him.  
Booth looked at the clock. 5:45 AM. There would be no more sleep for him. He was afraid to try, afraid the dream would come again. That one or the other one. The one he had dreamed the night before. The one where the other most important person in his life was taken.

Booth sighed and got out of bed. He had to take Parker back to Rebecca's in a few hours.

Later:

Booth watched Rebecca and Parker walk down the path to the park. Now he was alone with his thoughts. He got in the car, and started to drive. He didn't have a destination in mind, but he knew where he would eventually end up. Where he always did when his fears got the best of him. The only place he could go without his son and feel complete. His refuge. He drove down the street, and stopped the car in front of the Jeffersonian. He knew she would be there, no matter that it was Sunday. He got out of the car, and walked up the steps. He thought of the woman working inside, the woman who made him feel whole. The woman who he would also gladly give his life for. He walked inside, and felt as if he were home.

**What do you think? Come on, click on the little button and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone, your reviews are like oxygen to me! You are all so kind! I know this next chapter is short, but I promise more later!**

Brennan felt a sense of accomplishment as she closed the folder. Another skeleton had a name, another family had an answer. She loved that aspect of her job, giving closure to families of loved ones who were missing. She knew how it felt not to know what happened. She was glad that she could use her talents to help people.

She heard the footsteps, and knew who it would be. For the last few weeks, he had been making excuses to come and see her, even when they had no case to work on. She knew something was bothering him, she could see it in his eyes. But so far, he hadn't brought it up, and she hadn't either. He would tell her when he was ready, not before. She knew him enough to know that.

"Bones, what on earth are you doing here? It's Sunday afternoon. Don't you ever take time off?"

"I was just finishing up. You know that with all the cases we've been working on lately, this is the only time I have to identify the vicitims "in limbo", as Zack likes to call them."

"You know, Bones, I understand that you have obligations other than my cases, but you're not going to be any help to anyone if you work too much and get burned out. You need to take time for yourself once in a while."

"I'm fine, Booth. What are you doing here, anyway. Shouldn't you be out enjoying the day, too?"

"It's my duty to see that my forensic anthropologist has a day off. Get your things, and let's go."

"Booth, you can't just come in here and order me to come with you. I have a mind of my own, you know." Brennan was getting angry.

"Fine, Bones, forget it. I was just trying to be nice, but never mind. I wouldn't want to force you into having some fun for once." Booth turned to go.

She saw the flash of pain in his eyes. Immediately, her anger left her. She knew something was wrong, and she just wanted him to tell her. She didn't like to see him this way. "Booth, wait."

He turned to look at her. She was standing there, looking at him. She was so beautiful, but she never seemed to see that about herself. She was just Brennan. She didn't see what other people saw.

She looked at him, took a deep breath, and sighed. "What did you have in mind?"

Booth smiled. "It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises, Booth." She could only guess what she was getting herself into. He had a strange gleam in his eyes. She was going to regret this, she just knew it, but that didn't stop her from following him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this chapter's a little longer than the last one! Enjoy!**

"So, are you going to let me drive today, Booth?"

"No, Bones, you can't drive. You don't even know where we're going."

"Good point."

Brennan watched him as he drove. He was much quieter than usual. She was really getting worried about him. This wasn't like Booth at all. He had seemed all right back at the lab, talking about a surprise, but now he seemed to be deep in thought.  
"I thought you had Parker this weekend?"

"I took him back this morning."

She heard something in his voice when he said that. She didn't know what it was, but whatever was wrong had something to do with Parker.

"Look, Booth..." She wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't good with living people. This was more his territory. Booth was the one who always knew what to say, what to do. He had helped her so much in this last year. She didn't know what she would have done without him. But this time he was the one who needed help, and she just didn't know what to do.

He looked over at her. He knew what she was trying to do. She knew he was upset, and wanted to find out what was wrong. He needed to snap out of it. He didn't want to burden her with his problems. She helped him just by being with him. That was all he needed. He gave her his charm smile. "We're here."

"Where is here? I don't even know what we're doing." The sign said 'Verizon Center', but that didn't mean anything to her.

He took her hand, and pulled her out of the SUV. "What do you like to do to relax, Bones?"

"I read, or listen to music. Or, I study bones."

"Well, I'm going to share with you the one thing I do to relax, to take my mind off of everything."

She didn't know why, but those words sent her heart racing. Don't be ridiculous, Brennan. We're in a public building. Besides, Booth was just a friend. She didn't think of him like that, did she?

He led her through the building, through crowds of people, and into the stands, where they found their seats. She looked out over the ice. "This is some kind of sporting event, right?"

He looked at her, and groaned. "Bones, this is hockey. The best sporting event there is."

"Isn't hockey just alpha males asserting their dominance by fighting while on skates?"

"Bones, come on, just give it a chance, will ya?"

He looked at her with such a wistful expression in his eyes. He really seemed to want her to like his surprise.

"Okay, but I really don't know anything about this game."

"That's okay. I'll teach you."

They sat down, and she turned to look at him. "Booth, you seem to have a lot on your mind. Are you sure you're okay?"

He looked at her for a long moment. "I am now."

BBBBBB

Brennan had to admit that she was enjoying this. Between Booth trying to explain everything, and her trying to follow the game, it was impossible to think about anything else.  
"THIS is how you relax?"

He looked at her, his brown eyes smiling. "It doesn't necessarily need to be quiet to be relaxing."

"That's good, because I can't hear much of anything in here."

He laughed at her. She looked so different, watching the players on the ice, frowning in concentration at the program on her lap, trying to follow the rules of the game. She was so out of her element here, but she was trying. And she looked like she was actually having fun.

The day couldn't have been better, unless Parker had been with them. Parker loved spending time with Bones. And Booth liked watching them together. No matter what she said, she was pretty good with kids. Much better, in fact, than with most adults. Live adults, that was. Once, when he took Parker to the lab, he had spent a whole hour just watching Bones piece together a skull. Then, he had sat on her lap, and she'd told him the story of that particular set of bones. If Booth wasn't careful, she was going to turn his son into a squint.

"Booth? Hello?"  
He had been so wrapped up in the picture of the three of them together, he hadn't realized that the game was over. He looked at the scoreboard. Washington 4, Philadelphia 3. Despite the bad start, it was definately turning into a great day.

When they got to the car, Booth took out his keys, and handed them to Brennan.  
"You're letting me drive?"

"Well, I figure you earned it, putting up with me and going to the game."

"Actually, I enjoyed it. It wasn't anything like I thought it would be. Anthropologically speaking..." She saw the look in his eye. "It was fun."

She was glad to see that he seemed almost back to normal. She didn't want the day to end just yet. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure, Bones, whatever you want. You're driving."

For once she thought. Actually what she wanted was him to trust her enough to tell her what was wrong. Maybe tonight. Maybe she could find the words to say that would get him to open up to her. Maybe...

**Okay, just so you know, in case you couldn't tell by my screen name, I'm a HUGE hockey fan, and it about killed me to write that score! lol!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Only one more chapter to go after this one. Told you it was short! Thanks once again for all the reviews, you guys ROCK!**

Brennan thought there was a better chance that he would talk to her if they were alone, so they picked up takeout and took it back to her apartment. Booth was quiet again on the way back, but he seemed more thoughtful than upset. She hoped that maybe he would be ready to talk to her, to tell her what was wrong.

Booth followed her into the apartment. He probably should have just gone home, but he just couldn't leave yet. Her presence was a comfort to him. He didn't want to go back to his apartment, alone with his thoughts. And he definately didn't want to go to sleep. The nightmares were waiting for him. He didn't want to ruin the day he had had by living the horrors of his dreams. He looked around the apartment. He never could come here and not remember the explosion, how close he had come to death. And the fact that it could have been her. He had almost failed her that time, delivering her to the hands of a killer. He thanked God everyday that he had been able to save her. But despite what had happened to him, he still felt at home here.  
"Listen, Bones, thanks again for coming with me today."

"I told you. I actually had fun. You were right. I did need to spend a day away from the lab."

He smiled at her. "Did you just say I was right?"

"I have to admit, you definately have a knack for knowing what people need."

"Not people, Bones, just you."

"You think that you can read me that easily?"

"When people work together as closely as we do, they tend to be able to get inside their heads, so to speak."

Brennan took a deep breath. "It's funny that you should mention that. I get the feeling that you have had something on your mind."

Booth realized what he had gotten himself into. "Look, Bones, it's nothing, really. Don't worry about it."

She looked at him. "I wish you would trust me enough to talk to me, to tell me what's wrong."

Booth heard the hurt in her voice. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that's it's really no big deal, and I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"Is it Cam?" She said this without thinking, then realized that it probably wasn't the best way to bring it up. "I mean, I know that you aren't seeing each other any more, but I thought maybe..."

"It has nothing to do with Cam, Bones, okay?" She was looking at him with such sympathy, it made him feel guilty for making her worry. "I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately, that's all." That was the understatement of the year.

Brennan looked at him. "Why?"

"Just different things. I've been under a lot of stress with these recent cases, and, well, some other things." He definately did not want to tell her about the nightmares.

"About Parker?"

He looked at her sharply. "Why would you ask that?" It came out louder than he intended.

She saw that she had upset him. "Booth, I'm sorry, I just... When you were talking about him earlier, I thought I heard something in your voice..." She trailed off. He was looking at her so intently.

"I've just been having some dreams, okay? Parker being taken away..." He broke off. He was telling way too much. "Look, Bones, I really don't want to talk about it. I'm fine."

She heard the emotion in his voice. She knew she had upset him. That's the last thing she wanted to do. She decided to change the subject. "Um, listen, I was wondering about the game today. I still don't get that frosting thing.

He had to smile. "Icing, Bones. It's icing. Not frosting"

They finished eating, him trying to explain the game, her just getting more confused.

He looked at her. He shouldn't have gotten so upset. She was just trying to help. It wasn't her fault that she didn't have the greatest people skills. She was actually getting better. It had taken awhile, but she was more personable than she had been. She certainly had no trouble reading him.  
"I probably should be going."

"Yeah, I guess so." She was interrupted by the phone. "Brennan"

"Hey, sweetie, what's up?" Angela asked.

Brennan looked at Booth. She held up a finger to tell him to wait, then walked into the bedroom.

Booth leaned back on the couch. Moments from the day kept coming back to him. Parker running to meet Rebecca, Bones trying to follow the hockey game, her attempt to try to find out what was wrong. He felt as if he could stay here forever. He tried to examine his feelings for her. He always wanted to be around her. He missed her when they had no cases together. He could talk to her about anything, and she would never judge him. And she could make him feel alive just with her smile. He was comforted by these feelings, yet they also terrified him, because she could be used to make him suffer, just as Parker could.  
He heard her talking to Angela. He could listen to her voice forever.

Brennan hung up the phone. She had been talking to Angela longer than she thought. She hoped that he hadn't left.  
She walked out into the living room, and smiled. He was asleep. He looked so peaceful. She took the blanket on the back of the couch and covered him.  
"Good night, Seeley" she whispered as she walked back into the bedroom.

BBBBBB

Brennan opened her eyes. Something had awakened her. She sat up and looked around.

"NO! Temperence!" Booth's voice was panicked.

She rushed out into the living room. He was thrashing about on the couch, saying her name. "Bones, Run!"

She ran to him, shaking his arms. "Booth, wake up! Booth!"

He sat up so suddenly, he nearly knocked her to the floor. "Booth, it's okay. You were just dreaming."

He looked at her. "Thank God. I thought..."

She took him into her arms. "It's okay, I'm fine." She tried to comfort him.

His heart was racing, he couldn't catch his breath. He just held on to her. The images slowly left his mind, and his breathing became normal. He realized that she was holding him in her arms. He pulled back and looked at her. She was looking at him with such emotion in her eyes. He didn't think. One moment he was looking at her, the next his lips were on hers. Softly he kissed her. She ran her hands through his hair as she deepened the kiss. Suddenly he realised what he was doing. He pulled away, and looked at her.  
"I.., I should go." He got up and walked to the door.

"Booth, wait.."

He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take advantage of you."

He walked out and shut the door behind him.

"You didn't" she whispered. She stared at the closed door, and wondered what was going to happen now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here you go! Last chapter! Before Elevator Games, I never wrote anything after the point where I got them together, cuz I just didn't know what to do with them! Thanks for your reviews, you are so kind, and I love you all!**

Booth leaned back against the car seat. What had he done? He'd kissed Bones, that's what, and he had no idea what to do. That kiss was..., well he'd never felt like this before. He had wanted to pull her into his arms, and never let go. He wanted her to hold him and chase away the nightmares. God, the nightmare. Looking at her beaten and broken body, her eyes looking right through him. He had begged her to run, to fight. He was losing the fight with her attacker, and then... being in her arms, feeling relief. Before he knew it, he was kissing her. And then, what? He'd run away. He was so afraid of the feelings he had for her. Bones would say that it wasn't rational. It wouldn't matter how far he ran. Nothing would erase his love for her. He couldn't leave her anyway. She had been through too much. He had been there for her, through everything, he had promised her that he would never leave, that she would never be alone. He promised her, then what had he done? He ran. And he couldn't forget the look on her face as he walked out the door. The same look she had as she watched her father and brother drive off. He had done that. He couldn't leave her this way. He had to go back, he had to tell her.

Brennan stared at the door. He was gone. If she hadn't known him so well, she might have thought that he didn't want her, that he didn't feel the same way she did. But she did know him. She knew why he left. He was in pain, and he was afraid. She had never seen him like that. Not the big, strong FBI agent, who was not afraid of anything, who was always in control. He had held on to her like she was his lifeline, like he would never let go. The dream, whatever it was, had shaken him. It scared her too, because it had to have been bad for Booth to be so out of control. And then the look in his eyes before he kissed her. She shivered, thinking of that look, that kiss. She couldn't have resisted if she had wanted to. And she hadn't wanted to. She had never admitted her true feelings for Booth to herself before, but when he kissed her, she couldn't deny it any longer. She loved him, loved everything about him. His compassion, his understanding, his love for his son, his passion for his job. Even his faith. She may not see religion in the same way he did, but she admired his conviction. And she even understood his need to protect her. That was just Booth. She had to see him, to tell him how she felt. She had to tell him that she loved him, that she wanted to be with him. That whatever it was that was wrong, he didn't have to go through it alone. This time, she would be the one to be there for him. And it couldn't wait until morning.

She got dressed, all the while trying to figure out what she was going to say. She walked to the door, opened it, and looked up at the face of the man she loved.

"Booth? You're back. Why.."

"Temperence. I'm sorry." He looked at her, searching her face. "I shouldn't have left. I never meant to hurt you."

"Booth, it's okay, you didn't." She took his hand and led him inside.

"Yes I did. I panicked." He took a deep breath. He had to tell her. He walked over and sat down beside her on the couch. "I've always had nightmares, ever since I came back. They come and go, some are worse than others, but I could always deal with them. When we were on the Charlie Kent case, they came back, worse than they ever were. A friend of mine told me I needed to talk to someone, to let someone in." Booth looked into her eyes. "I chose you. After I told you my story, what I had done, the dreams mostly stopped."

"Booth, I..." She didn't know what to say. She couldn't bear to hear the pain in his voice.

"No. Let me say this. I need to tell you." He turned to her and took her hand. "A few weeks ago, after the last case, I started to have them again. At first, they were just of the war, of the things I saw and did, but then..." He stopped. "Then they changed. Parker would be kidnapped. I wouldn't be able to get him in time. I would see him..." His voice broke. "Then some nights it would be you." He turned away, staring out the window.

She moved closer, holding on to him, not wanting to let go, not wanting to hear, yet knowing he had to tell her, he had to get it out.

"Every time I'd close my eyes, I would see you, or Parker, taken, hurt, or... I didn't know what to do, where to turn. I only know that when I'm with you, I feel... complete. When I'm with you, you take all my fears away."

He turned back to her. "I didn't plan on kissing you, and I didn't plan on falling in love with you, Temperence, but I did, and I have, and it's wonderful. It's wonderful, but it scares the hell out of me, because if I lost you, I don't know what I would do. And when I kissed you, it felt so right, but I was afraid, afraid of what I was feeling. So I left." He reached up and touched her cheek. "I left and I hurt you and I am so sorry. I never want to hurt you, and I promised you once that you would never be alone, that I would never leave and I meant it." The words were coming out in a rush, he couldn't stop them now. "I love you. You are everything to me, and I'm tired of being afraid of being with you."

Brennan looked at him, looked into his eyes. "Booth, I..." She stopped. He was looking at her, waiting to hear what she would say. "I love you too. I want you to know, I will always be here for you. I want to help you. You can tell me anything." She reached for him and pulled him into her arms. "And I'll be here, helping to keep the nightmares away."

She kissed him then, and it took his breath away. She held him as he lay beside her, until he fell asleep. A deep, dreamless sleep, where no nightmares would come.

The End


End file.
